O Ponteiro
by vanessamatos
Summary: Enquanto o ponteiro se aproxima do seu destino e um novo ano se iniciava, Lois aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de Clark para então revelar um segredo


**Título:** O Ponteiro (PG-13)  
**Autor:**Nessa_Matos  
**Categoria:** **Concurso NFF I/2011**  
**Beta:** Marcia Litman  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma  
**Classificação:** PG-13 (Livre)  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:**  
_Enquanto o ponteiro se aproxima do seu destino e um novo ano se iniciava, Lois aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de Clark para então revelar um segredo_

**Itens utilizados:**  
Frases: _"Deixe o mundo mudar você e você poderá mudar o mundo." (Che Guevara)__  
__"Não se preocupe em entender. Viver ultrapassa todo entendimento." (Clarice Lispector)__  
__"Procuro um momento que dure uma vida." (Casanova)__  
__"Por pior que seja a noite, amanhã é outro dia." (E o Vento Levou)_

**O Ponteiro**

**A cidade estava toda iluminada. Do alto podia observar as belas cores que tornava esse dia tão especial. Uma multidão se espremia no centro da cidade enquanto aguardava ansiosamente o enorme relógio marcar meia-noite. Um novo ano estava nascendo e os acontecimentos que borbulharam o ano que estava se despedindo ainda estava tão fresco em sua mente. **

**Deixe o mundo mudar você e você poderá mudar o mundo. E isso é a mais pura verdade. Havia se tornando tantas coisas nesse ano. Esposa, amante, amiga e vigilante. A partir do momento em que ele lhe permitiu fazer parte da sua vida, ela havia mudado e passou a mudar o mundo a sua volta. De jovem excêntrica tornou-se a fiel companheira do maior herói que o mundo já teve o prazer em conhecer. Clark passava seu dia revezando em ser seu parceiro no Planeta Diário ajudando-a a escrever as mais notórias noticias e enquanto Lois lhe ajudava a salvar o mundo. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes teve que cobri-lo para que sua identidade secreta não fosse revelada. **

**Era uma vida corrida. Quase não tinha tempo para conversar desde que ele finalmente assumiu seu destino tornando-se o homem que sobrevoar a cidade salvando pessoas, o grande Superman. Nem quando marcavam um jantar como esse para comemorar a virada de ano, Clark conseguia chegar no horário marcado. Logo, o enorme ponteiro indicaria a chegada do novo ano, e pelo visto, Lois iria ver esse grande acontecimento, solitária no terraço do Planeta Diário. E isso a entristecia.**

**Sabia que Clark não fazia por mal. Era seu trabalho manter as pessoas a salvas. Mas, isso a machucava. Perdeu as contas dos dias que passou solitária em seu apartamento enquanto seu marido estava sobrevoando o mundo. Ajudava o quanto podia, mas chegava a um ponto em que ser uma humana sem dons especiais era empecilho para seguir em frente. E o que mais doía em seu peito era não ter com quem conversar. Sua prima que também era sua melhor amiga vivia há quilômetros de distância com seu marido milionário, e havia abdicado dessa vida de perigos e super-heróis. Nos dias mais solitários só lhe restava seu fiel computador onde escrevia as suas premiadas reportagens.**

**A noite esfriava, e começou a sentir seus pêlos eriçarem. Faltavam poucos minutos para meia-noite. Contudo, a breve tristeza seria em breve amenizada. Por pior que seja a noite, amanhã é outro dia. E sabia que em breve teria o homem que ama em seus braços. Por mais egoísta que fosse seu lado humanista sempre falava mais alto. E suspira com a certeza que estava casada com o homem mais brilhante de todos.**

**Quando o ponteiro se aproximou do seu destino. Sentiu uma rajada de ventos fazendo seu belo vestido branco deixar suas estonteantes pernas a vista. Ele pairava no ar com aquele belo macacão azul totalmente colado ao seu corpo deixando seus músculos mais visíveis lhe dando um ar sexy. Lois mordeu o lábio inferior imaginando mil e uma formas de abusar sem piedade desse corpo que lhe pertence. **

**A bela capa vermelha praticamente dançava ao ritmo dos ventos. Clark cruzou os braços enquanto mantinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos transmitiam todo o amor que sentia pela sua bela esposa. Lois estava hipnotizada olhando fixamente para ele e seus lábios inconscientemente esboçam um enorme sorriso. **

**Gritos e fogos de artifícios explodem no belo céu estrelado. O ponteiro finalmente ocupa seu lugar avisando a todos que um novo ano tinha inicio naquele instante. Clark vai lentamente pousando seus pés no terraço.**

**-Feliz ano novo querida! Sinto muito pela demora.**

**Lois anda lentamente em sua direção enquanto seu coração apaixonado explodia em seu peito. Quando estava bem próxima, corre e se joga nos braços dele. Clark a segurou carinhosamente abraçou-a fortemente como se dessa forma pudesse demonstrar todo o amor que sentia. Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou sensualmente.**

**-Não se preocupe. Procuro um momento que dure uma vida.**

**E se afastam. Clark passou seus dedos lentamente pela face dela sentido-a tremer.**

**-Como assim? Não compreendo querida.**

**Ela deixa uma risada ecoar. Ele a olha com a sobrancelha levantada de modo questionador. **

**-Para quem é mais forte que aço como você querido pode não entende algo tão simples.**

**Clark continua olhando-a encorajando-a a terminar sua explicação.**

**-Não importa o tempo que demorou a chegar aqui. O importante é que veio. E que quando aquele ponteiro encontrou seu destino essa noite, e formos agraciados com um novo ano, a única imagem que meus olhos capturaram foram os seus. Seus belos e apaixonados olhos. Nada importou naquele misero segundo, apenas o fato que o homem que amo estava aqui comigo vivenciando o nascimento de uma nova era.**

**Clark sorriu, e aproximou sua face da dela, unindo seus lábios. Um doce e profundo beijo trocou, o qual se tornou rapidamente faminto e apaixonado. Afastam-se quando Lois necessitou respirar. Clark aproxima seus lábios dos ouvidos da amada e sussurra lentamente...**

**-Eu te amo!**

**Lois sorrir para então encosta seus lábios aos dele mais uma vez.**

**-Sabe tem algo que preciso lhe contar!- Clark se afasta e a olha de forma curiosa.**

**-O que você aprontou dessa vez, Lois?- Clark conhecia sua esposa para saber o quanto ela podia se tornar uma bomba atômica quando tentava meter seu lindo narizinho onde não era convidada.**

**-Por que sempre pensa o pior de mim?- Lois tenta se fazer de ofendida, mas o sorriso sarcástico do seu marido lhe denunciava. **

**-Será que é pelo simples fato que lhe ninguém nesse mundo lhe conhece melhor que seu marido? São anos de convivência querida - Ele aperta a ponta do nariz dela de forma carinhosa fazendo-a bate de leve em seu ombro.**

**-Pois bem querido. Sinto lhe informar que não me conhece assim tão bem!- Agora era ela que esboçava um enorme sorriso sarcástico.**

**-Hum. É?- Clark coça o topo da cabeça confuso.**

**-Há dias que venho lhe escondendo algo e você nem desconfiou disso!- Ele odiava esse sorriso vitorioso dela.**

**-É? Posso saber por que escondeu algo de mim? - Ele se afasta um pouco demonstrando decepção - Achei que tínhamos combinados sermos sinceros um com o outro. E que a partir do momento que lhe contei toda a verdade sobre quem realmente sou não haveria mais segredos entre nós.**

**Lois sabia que nada nesse mundo o magoaria mais do quer o fato dela não ser sincera com ele. Havia combinado em nunca esconder nada um do outro. E dentre todos os juramentos que fizeram um ao outro desde que disseram sim em frente a um padre e rodeados de amigo, esse era sem dúvidas o mais importante de todos.**

**-Hey Clark! - Ele estava de costas para ela olhando toda a euforia das pessoas nas ruas comemorando o novo ano. Ele vira-se e ela notou a decepção em seus olhos - Não é nada disso querido. Só escondi isso porque é algo que queria compartilha contigo nesse momento. É algo bom para nós, algo muito especial. E queria revelar nisso em um momento especial como esse - Ela se aproxima e une sua mão a dele apertando-a fortemente.**

**-E posso finalmente saber o que é esse algo tão especial? – Lois pega a mão do homem de aço e passa lentamente sobre seu ventre. **

**Naquele momento todos os ruídos na cidade não existiam para eles dois. O mundo havia sido reduzido aquele terraço. Clark podia nitidamente agora escutar uma batida fraca de um pequeno coração enquanto os lábios da mulher que ama esboçavam um sorriso que fez seu coração de aço quase enfartar.**

**-Como isso é possível? – Ele não podia acreditar **

**-Bam! Isso não é óbvio? Pela quantidade de vezes que transamos querido. Não que esteja reclamando. Adoro nossa vida sexual tão ativa - Ela sorrir deixando-o meio se jeito – Bem, era meio que provável que isso fosse acontecer! - A mão dele permanecia imóvel sobre o ventre dela.**

**-Mas... Não imaginei que nós pudéssemos... Afinal, não sou humano Lois - Bem, ele tinha razão. Mas, nem isso conseguiu tirar dos lábios dela o enorme sorriso.**

**-Não se preocupe em entender. Viver ultrapassa todo entendimento - Lois direciona suas mãos a face dele alisando carinhosamente- O que importa é que estou grávida Clark. Você vai ser pai. Lois Lane vai ser mãe. Isso pode soar assustador, mas nunca me sentir tão feliz – Finalmente o medo some da face do homem de aço, e a felicidade assume seu lugar – Estou carregando nosso filho querido. O fruto do nosso amor!**

**Uma lágrima escorreu pela face do homem de aço. O ano estava apenas começando e sua vida já presenciou uma grade mudança. De hoje em diante não seria apenas o Superman ou um repórter atrapalhado ou o marido da Lois Lane seria acima de tudo pai. Daquele dia em diante a jovem repórter não seria mais tão solitária. Lois captura a lágrima com a palma das mãos. Os lábios se tocam apaixonadamente enquanto o ponteiro continuou seu trabalho.**

**FIM**


End file.
